Kongo Class Destroyer
Kong Class Destroyer is a vessel of the Japan Maritime Self-Defense Force. Description Built in 1990, on Earth it the first ship outside of America, that imitates the Arleigh Burke-Class Guided Missile Destroyer. Before being moved to the New World, JMSDF often used this ship in various naval operations to face North Korean ballistic missiles. In the New World, the Kongo-Class missile destroyer is able to outmatch virtually any naval or air forces in the Third Civilization, Mu, and Holy Milishial Empire. It can even go against the heavy battleships and aircraft carriers of the Gra Valkas Empire, due to its ability to launch long-range missile strikes. Observers from the Holy Milishial Empire commented that only 3 of these destroyers would be needed to defeat their entire naval fleet. The Kongo Class Destroyers are being upgraded to launch Tomahawk missiles. Specification Type: Guided Missile Destroyer Displacement: 7,500 tons (standard load), 9,500 tons (fully loaded) Length: 161 m (528 feet) Beam: 21 m (69 feet) Draft: 6.2 m (20 feet) Propulsion: 4 Ishikawajima Harima/General Electric LM2500-30 gas turbines, two shaft Speed: 30 knots (56 km/h; 35 mph) Range: 4,500 nautical miles (8,300 km; 5,200 mi) at 20 knots (37 km/h; 23 mph) Armaments: 1 × 127 mm (5 in)/54 caliber Oto-Breda Compact Gun, 2 × missile canister up to 8 RGM-84 Harpoon SSM, 2 × 20 mm Phalanx CIWS, 2 × Type 68 triple torpedo tubes (6 × Mk-46 or Type 73 torpedoes), 90-cell Mk-41 VLS: (29 at the bow / 61 cells at the stern aft) * able to launch any mixture of SM-2MR Standard missiles, SM-3 anti-ballistic missiles or RUM-139 Vertical Launch ASROC (Anti-Submarine) Aircraft carried: 1 × SH-60K helicopter List of Vessels Active * Kongō (DDG-173), Lead ship of the class. * Kirishima''(DDG-174)'' * Myoko''(DDG-175)'' * Chōkai(DDG-176) Campaigns Qua-Toyne-Rodenius Conflict During the Great Battle of Rodenius, the Kongo-class missile destroyer Myoukou, engaged the 4,400 ships of the Lourian Navy. Although its speed and size amazed the Lourian admiral and sailors, it was immediately dismissed as not a threat as it did not counter the fire-arrow broadside launched by the lead ships. Then the Lourians were shocked as the Myoukou fired its main gun from beyond 2 kilometers and sunk one of the Lourian ships with a single shot. Mistakenly believing that the gun cannot fire repeatedly, Vice-Admiral Schaukun ordered the Lourian Wyvern base to launch all of its 350 wyvern riders to mount a coordinated air and sea assault on the Myoukou. The destroyer immediately detected the incoming airborne threat and countered with anti-aircraft missiles, cannon fire and its Phalanx CIWS guns, shooting down all the wyverns. Immediately after dealing with the air threat, the Myoukou began to systematically sink more Lourian ships, astounding the sailors with its accurate cannon fire. The lone destroyer would be joined by 7 other Japanese ships, thereby adding to the failing morale of the Lourian navy. After a loss of over 1,400 ships, Schaukun would order a full retreat, before his ship was also sunk and he was taken as a POW. The Myoukou's only reported damage during this encounter is some chipped paint on its hull from the initial fire-arrow barrage. Fenn Kingdom Conflict Japan-Parpaldian War Battle of Mykal & Otaheit Offshore Defense of Japan Galery Trivia * Though mimicking the Arleigh Burke Destroyer which can launch the Tomahawk Missile, the Kongō Class was not designed to launch it. * Her namesake comes from the late Kongō-Class Battlecruiser, which Imperial Japan deployed during World War 2. Category:Weapons Category:Ships